


Dancing

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene from the end of <i>The Doctor Dances</i>, because the ending of that episode makes me so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Jack is happy. He is in a nice buzz, partly because of the drink, partly because he has yet again escaped death and at the very last minute. He watches the Doctor and Rose and smiles. Despite leaving Earth without earning a penny, he still considers the trip a success. He has a killer coat, he is always happy when he finds clothes that makes his dashing good looks even more dashing. He is a little in love, both in the tall, unpredictable Doctor, unpredictability is good in Jack’s book, as well in the sweetly prickly Rose. He would very much like to sleep with them both, preferably at the same time, but it isn’t top priority. No, the best thing with this trip is that he has found two new friends. He has love and sex plenty in his life, but friendship is rare and tonight he feels rich.

The Doctor is happy. This night he will allow himself to be happy, just this night. He saved everyone and though he knows it doesn’t really make up for all of those he hasn’t been able to save, tonight he gives himself a few hours without guilt. He dances with Rose, enjoying her joy. For once everybody is safe. He is aware of growing more and more attracted to his Rose and for now, for just now, he will enjoy that too. Tomorrow it will have to be pushed away, it wouldn’t do to entangle his companion in emotions. But right now they dance in a bauble of happiness.

Rose is happy. She is just nineteen and she can still be totally and completely happy like a child, without any thoughts of days to come. She laughs and dance with the Doctor and then she plan to dance with Jack and perhaps she’ll snog him because he really is devastatingly handsome. The Doctor takes her hand and spin her around and into his arms and she feels such a burst of happiness and she hugs him and don’t ever want to let go. She doesn’t realise it until a long time after, when he is lost to her, that this is the moment, the very moment she fell in love with her Doctor. That is in the future, though and now she just thinks that this moment is perfect.

End


End file.
